villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Johanna (World Walker)
Johanna is the secondary protagonist in the World Walker and is Todd's love intrest. Origins Johanna has been Todd's best friend, quite literally since they were babies...but obviously, they weren't actively aware of one another until they were a little older. She grew up with her parents, or more accuratly mother, Wanda, since her father, Patrick was a verbaly abusive man, who left them when Johanna was in kindergarden. Even when Patrick was around, her family had money problems so they could just barely afford the roof over their heads. When Johanna ented high school, she got a job at a small Mom & Pop store, and gets a decent pay. But life will be different after she was kidnapped by a man named Nilrem, and Todd had to save her from Hell... Appearence and Personality Johanna has pale green eyes, and aburn hair. Like to Johanna is 14. She also has a small frame, is around 5'4, and is around the underweight side, due to constant worrying about her appearence (somewhat due to her father's verbal abuse). Johanna is a no-nonsense person, and doesn't take crap from anyone not even Todd. But how she goes about it varies to the circumstance. For example, when Todd was depressed that he left a world die, she knew there was nothing that he could have done, and comforted him. But when Misery was in the form of Worry, she sort of just rolled her eyes at her antics. Her relationship with Todd is very strong. She enjoys Todd's presence, likes Todd's jokes (sometimes), and is willing to help him out when he needs it, because he was there when she needed him. Johanna also finds Todd to coy and thinks it to be cute. Powers and Abilities Johanna had no real superpowers at the beginning, but...: *'Charm': Johanna can turn on the charm, to flirt with peers to be a distraction or appear unsuspicious around adults with a more witty charm then the prior. *Emotional Support: She will always listen and help her friends and allies when they have some kind of issue they'd like to discuss *'Snark': On an occation, Johanna can be snarky, lightening the mood of her allies. *'Improvise': Johanna has been known to improvise weapons to help others in a fight. *'Fight': While not trained, Johanna can hold her own in a fight ok. *'Courage': Johanna deals with demons and other such forces on a regular basis, she's brave enough to not give away any secrets to others, no matter how scared she gets. By mysterious means Johanna has gained the following powers: *'Darkness Manipulation:' Johanna is now able to generate darkness which can be used as an energy attack or forged into energy constructs. *'Accelerated Healing Factor': Her body can now heal much faster then normal humans, healing from certian injuries in minutes. *'Chain Manipulation': Johanna is able to manipulate some mysterious chains, making them do what she pleases. Weakness *'Mortal': Johanna, like all humans, is a subject to Death. *'Intimidated' by Demons: Due to the demonic enemies Todd has she can be intimidated by them and scared by them. *'Possession': Being a human, Johanna is subseptable to possession of demons or other spirits. Themes Sorry, no Battle Theme Category:Major Protagonists Category:Living Characters Category:Good-Aligned Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Character Category:ZombieKiller123